Christmas Proposal
by Kaylove75
Summary: Laxus and Kaera share a special moment under the warm lights of their Christmas tree. Prequel to A Very Fairy Christmas, but can be read alone. Laxus/OC


_**Christmas Proposal**_

 ** _Summary: Kaera and Laxus have a special moment under the warm lights of their Christmas tree._**

 _A/N:_ _Kaera/Kera also stars in 'Under the Weather' by me, and in 'Darkness' and '3 AM Fires' by The May Waters. Be sure to check them all out as well!_

 _I'm early yes, but have a very Merry Christmas everyone!_

… __..._

It was the middle of the night, but Kaera couldn't sleep. She had long given up sleep in fear her tossing and turning would wake up her boyfriend. So she grabbed a spare blanket and wandered downstairs to the living room where the warm glow of the Christmas tree lights softly lit up the room.

Wrapped up in the blanket, Kaera curled up as close to the Christmas tree as she could get without disturbing the colorfully wrapped presents. Tomorrow was Christmas Day, and she couldn't wait to see her friends and guild family open their gifts.

Her sensitive ears caught the sound of shuffling feet before Laxus stumbled into the room. He blearily looked at her before moving towards her. He picked her up and sat heavily, before settling her on his lap. She sighed in contentment, and leaned her head up to look at him.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" She asked.

"I should be asking _you_ that." Laxus yawned.

"I'm too excited to sleep." Kaera answered, honestly. "I hope tomorrow will be one of the most memorable days of my life. It's my first Christmas with the guild."

Laxus chuckled, but Kaera caught the look that crossed his face, like he knew something she didn't.

"what are you hiding?" She questioned, immediately.

He smiled softly, "I was going to wait until we were at the guild, but I think doing it now would be more meaningful since it's just the two of us. Plus everyone's reactions would make tomorrow more memorable for sure."

Kaera blinked, "Do what? What are you talking about?"

Laxus didn't answer. Instead he moved her and stood them both up, before reaching behind the tree below the star topper, where she couldn't reach and sneak a peak of course, and brought over a small present wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper with imprinted snowflakes and a royal blue ribbon tied around it. He handed the box to her.

"Merry Christmas, Kae." He whispered.

Although still confused, she slowly unwrapped the ribbon and carefully pulled the wrapping paper off. She then pulled the lid off of the box and took out another smaller box. A dark, velvet box. Her breath caught and her eyes shot to Laxus, wide with shock and disbelief.

He smiled lovingly as he gently took the box from her shaking fingers, and then got down on one knee and open the lid.

"Kaera, you are an amazing woman, and one hell of a bad ass mage. I was interested in you the moment you single handedly destroyed the guild when you first joined, but I knew I was in love with you when you flat out kicked my ass for making a move on you." Laxus smirked when she snickered, "You were incredibly stubborn and hated my guts, but then we went on a few missions together and grew close. You let me in your closely guarded heart and eventually admitted you love me too. You supported me when I became guild master, been with me through all the stress, late nights, and helped keep me sane. No one except Gramps and the Thunder Legion have stuck with me for that long, and now you. You give me strength and hope, and I couldn't be the guild master I am today without you. You are my heart, my soulmate, my life, my everything. Kaera Dragmire, will you marry me, and become my life mate and wife?"

Kara sniffled and wiped her tears as she nodded over and over again. "Oh, Laxus, of course I'll marry you!" She choked out, "I love you so, so much!"

"And I love you. You've made me the happiest man in the world." Laxus said, smiling widely as he stood up.

He took the ring from the box and slid it onto her ring finger. Kaera happily admired the ring's simple, but elegant design before jumping on Laxus, wrapping her arms and legs around him, and kissing him soundly.

Tomorrow would definitely be a memorable day with everyone's reactions, but tonight would be something Kaera knew she would _never_ forget.


End file.
